


Fun In The Sun

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Sirius enjoy their honeymoon getaway.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, Strictly Sirimione





	Fun In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Melting Pot's Christmas in July event. My prompt was as follows:  
> Pairing: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger  
> Location: Turks and Caicos Islands  
> Summer Word Prompt: Sandcastle 
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe. They belong to their respective owner. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, opening her eyes. She yawned, stretching under the umbrella. She had fallen asleep in the shade, leaving Sirius up to his own devices for a short period of time.

Sitting up, she smiled, fully waking up from her nap. When she saw Sirius sitting in the sand a few feet ahead of her. His back was to her, and she could see that his shoulders were slightly red from the sun. 

“What are you doing?” she asked again, clearing her throat. Reaching for a water bottle, she took a few refreshing sips. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” Sirius beamed, looking over his shoulder at her. He smiled. “Morning, love.” He looked up at the sun. “Er, afternoon.”

“Stop,” she said smirking. “I took a nap; I wasn’t out that long.” 

“Four hours,” Sirius said, returning to whatever he was doing in the sand. 

“Four hours?” she squeaked. “Is it really already so late?” 

“You must be tired,” Sirius hummed. “I made dinner reservations for later. I figured you’d be hungry when you got up.”

“I haven’t been sleeping much at night,” Hermione quipped. “My husband has been keeping me up.”

“As he should,” Sirius teased. “It is our honeymoon.”

“I’m sorry I slept for so long,” Hermione said, leaning forward. “You must have been bored.”

“Nope,” Sirius said, grinning. “I’m almost done, and then I’ll show you what I’ve been working on.”

Hermione looked at her new husband curiously. “Sirius?”

“Here we are,” he announced, moving aside and revealing his project.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she was the rather large series of sandcastles in the sand. “You built a sandcastle?” she asked in disbelief. 

He grinned. “Yeah. Pretty good, huh?”

“This is what you did while I was sleeping?”

“Yup,” Sirius said, turning back to his sandcastle. He fixed a small tower before getting up and sitting on the lounge chair next to Hermione’s.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “We’re in Turks and Caicos, and instead of going to do something fun, you sat here while I slept.”

Sirius reached out and took her hand. “Hey, I wasn’t bored, and I don’t feel like I wasted my time.”

Hermione looked at him, frowning.

“Hermione, love, this was my first time making a sandcastle. I never had the chance to make one as a kid as my parents never took us to the beach.” He kissed her gently. “So, me being able to do this here was a very enjoyable thing.”

She hummed, her heart warming. “Well, Sirius, for this being your first sandcastle, it’s quite extravagant.” 

He grinned. “Best you’ve ever seen?” 

She gave him a look. “Maybe.” She scooted herself in the sand. “But, you haven’t seen a true sandcastle, yet.”

“Is that a challenge, wife?” Sirius asked, grinning.

“It is, husband, so watch and learn,” Hermione quipped, setting out to make an even larger sandcastle than her husbands.

* * *

Hermione watched as Sirius finished his dessert. She had already devoured her cheesecake, but watching her husband eat, she found that she was in the mood for something else.

“Still hungry?” he asked, licking the remaining dessert off his spoon. He grinned at her.

“Hungry for something else, husband,” Hermione answered, her voice low.

“Shall we get out of here, wife?” Sirius asked.

"I'd like that very much," Hermione said, standing. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Sirius said. He had already paid the bill, so they were set to go.

Hermione smiled as Sirius took her hand and led her out of the busy restaurant towards their private bungalow.

* * *

The moment they arrived in their room, Sirius was surprised to feel that Hermione had pressed her lips right against his. He quickly deepened their kiss. Hermione let out a soft moan, sending a jolt of desire through him. Within moments, his cock was hard and straining against his trousers. Lifting his hand, he cupped her cheek and moved his body closer to hers.

Their kiss deepened as she backed him towards the bed. The two of them collapsed upon it with Hermione straddling him.

He thrust against her when her hand began to rub his erection through his trousers. He groaned with want when she moved her lips to his neck and began to suck at the sensitive spot beneath his ear. "Hermione," he groaned, tangling his hands into her wild curls – something he loved to do. "Oh, gods."

"You like that?" she whispered huskily into his ear. "I want you, Sirius." She pulled away, her hands swiftly pulling his shirt up and over his head. Her eyes devoured his bare chest, causing Sirius to blush slightly. It had been a long time since someone had looked at him like that.

Hermione's fingers moved to his trousers, where she undid the clasp and made quick work of removing them. Before Sirius could speak, she lowered her head and took his cock into her mouth. Sirius groaned, his bollocks tightening as she sucked. "Hermione," he panted. "Oh, love, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that."

"Oh?" she asked, pulling away and looking at him with a devious smirk. "Well, I suppose I can be done with that for now." She kissed him tenderly. "Will you undress me, husband?"

"Merlin, _yes_ ," Sirius said sitting up quickly. He gently removed her shirt and unhooked her bra. He peeled it away, revealing her plump breasts. "Perfect," he whispered. "You're absolutely perfect." He leant forward, pressing his face into her breasts. “I’ll never tire of your breasts.”

Hermione smiled. She got off the bed and shimmied out of her jeans and knickers. The two were now naked as Hermione crawled on the bed and hovered over him.

“I love you,” Hermione said softly before she grasped his cock, holding it straight as she lowered herself on it. All coherent thoughts fled his mind as her warmth enveloped his hardened cock. "Hermione," he groaned as she moved slightly.

Hermione moaned. "Merlin, Sirius, yes, right there," she moaned, eyes closed as she ground her hips against his.

"I'm not going to last very long," Sirius admitted, “Want you too badly.” The way she was moving against him was almost too much. He would never tire of the feel of her.

"Don’t worry, I won't either," Hermione panted. “But it’s a good thing we got all night then, isn’t it?” She moaned when Sirius reached up and gently cupped her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples.

“It’s a good thing we have the rest of our lives,” he corrected her, thrusting into her and groaning. Sirius felt his bollocks tighten. "Hermione!" he cried, unable to hold back any longer. He came, waves of pleasure wracking his body. He heard her cry out as her walls tightened around his cock. She lowered her mouth to his, kissing him aggressively as they moved against each other.

After a few moments, they both stilled. Hermione slumped forward, resting her forehead against his. “Love you so much.”

“I love you more than anything, wife,” Sirius said, kissing her tenderly. 

Smiling, Hermione sighed happily as Sirius pulled her against him. “How about we go take a soak in the private pool?”

“And get ready for round two?” Sirius quipped.

Hermione laughed. “You’re insatiable.”

“You love it,” Sirius said back, kissing her tenderly before scooping her into his arms and carrying her towards their private pool on the bungalow’s back deck. 

Hermione nuzzled his neck, holding onto him tightly. “I definitely do,” she murmured, her heart full of happiness and love.


End file.
